


Not the Only One

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Littles are known, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, i have internet access and i'm making that everyone else's problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Credence is ashamed of his classification, having been taught that littles are useless.Newt is ashamed of himself, having been taught that littles should be helpless.





	Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realisations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/gifts).

> this isn't really needed to understand the story but basically you got littles, caregivers, and neutrals.

As long as he’d known his classification, Credence had also known that he had to hide it. Mary Loud had beaten that lesson into him very early on. She made it clear that littles were weak, useless, disgusting, pathetic, and sinful. Once, Charity had found him hiding in an alley hours after they were supposed to have come home from handing out leaflets, sobbing in abject terror, knowing he wasn’t supposed to be little but unable to pull himself out of headspace. She sat next to him until he calmed down, promising that she wouldn’t tell Mary Lou. 

Years later, as Mary Lou preached on the steps of the bank, Credence noticed a doe-eyed man clutching a suitcase and looking at the buildings as if he’d never seen a city before. Not paying attention to where he was going, he slipped on the bank staircase and fell down, landing on his back with a mildly surprised expression, like he wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten there. As he got back onto his feet, his shirt rode up slightly, and Credence noticed what looked like the waistband of a cloth diaper. Before he could be sure, the man had given his suitcase an alarmed look, checked the locks, and then hurried into the bank.

Credence mostly forgot about the man from the bank until Mr. Graves (kind, handsome Mr. Graves, who told him he was special, who was going to rescue him from Mary Lou) asked if he had seen any unusual animals lately. When Credence answered in the negative, Mr. Graves explained, “A wizard named Newton Scamander recently came over here from England. He’s a little, so he shouldn’t be here on his own anyway- I suppose things are different over there, but here, littles are supposed to be accompanied by a caregiver in public.” 

Mr. Graves took a breath, clearly getting annoyed, and continued. “No one told him that, apparently, and he said he doesn’t have a caregiver. I can certainly see why. Who would want a little who goes running off to another country with a suitcase full of illegal magical creatures? An auror named Tina Goldstein brought him and his damn case in, saying some of his creatures got out. We left him in her custody for the time-being, and we’re trying to work out what to do about the animals.” Credence said nothing in response.

He hadn’t told Mr. Graves about his classification. As far as he could tell, his age range was 4-6, which meant that even if he did slip into headspace around other people, he could just stay silent and get away as soon as possible. After a moment, though, Credence couldn’t resist asking, “How are littles treated in the wizarding community?” “Oh, it’s the same as in the no-maj community. Most people are understanding, and I believe Diagon Alley has a store with cribs and other things for littles. There are a few laws that exist for their safety, the main one being that they have to be accompanied by a caregiver, but clearly British littles can’t be bothered to read our laws before they come over here with dangerous magical beasts.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all fuckers thought i was dead sike bitch


End file.
